


What You Wanted

by tekowrites



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tekowrites/pseuds/tekowrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Asami does some intense playing with Akihito's nipples. Akihito's nipples are the center of attention!<br/>p.s. would love emphasis on sucking, licking, biting.."</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the YA kink meme (http://ya-kink-meme.livejournal.com/)

“What you wanted”

 

It was one of those moments where Takaba wished he could swallow back the words that just rushed out of his mouth. He knew Asami was a sadist at heart, knew Asami always found a way to twist his words into meaning something completely different. But he’d still said it, and there was no _I take it back_ in Asami’s vocabulary.

 

“Asami, when I said, no, when I begged you to give my ass and my cock a break, this wasn’t exactly what I had in mind.”

 

Takaba tried to push the man away. This was just another futile attempt, for Asami had him pinned to the bed, arms spread on either side, and Asami’s hands holding his forearms down. His t-shirt was pulled up right under his chin, but the rest of him was completely clothed.

Asami smirked down at him, a dark laugh just ready to burst from his lips.

 

“I understand I haven’t been paying attention to the rest of your body Takaba. It is only fair I amend that”

 

Takaba glared at him “I don’t want you to amend anything! Just get off of me!”

 

Asami, who by now was immune to his repetitive –unanswered at that- requests, just ducked his head, bringing his mouth closer to Takaba’s exposed nipples.

 

He traced his tongue around Takaba’s left nipple, barely touching it, and just building up to the act. His tracing circle got tighter and tighter until he was finally giving proper attention to the nipple. Takaba groaned, shifting his body to get closer, when Asami stopped and just stared at his face with a knowing look. This made Takaba stop immediately and turn his head away, he wasn’t going to give Asami the satisfaction of seeing him flustered or affected by what he was doing.

 

Asami went back, slow, tonguing the little nipple, and then blowing gently on it, waiting for it to stiffen. The pace he was going out was making Takaba tremble with the need for more, everything was just so _slow._ Asami took his sweet time, licking, then blowing, keeping his eyes focused on the task. When Takaba started to breathe more heavily, he enclosed his lips over the nub and sucked hard. Takaba’s back arched ,as Asami would suck and then bite the nipple, pulling it  away with his teeth to harden it further, then would go back to sucking it again, and biting. Takaba closed his eyes, straining, he needed something more, more than just the attention to his left nipple.

 

 “Asami..ngh..not there..uhn” Asami smiled around his nipple, worrying the nipple between his teeth before pulling off completely.

 

“Where then? Say it.”

 

Asami’s commanding voice sent shivers down his spine, and his breath, puffing air right over the abused nipple did nothing to hold Takaba’s self-control from abandoning him. He wanted to scream ,he wanted to say that anywhere would be good at that point, but he knew this was a game, and there was only one answer he should give.

“The other one!” He groaned out, closing his eyes, and shifting his legs and rubbing them together to create some friction to appease the itch to his cock, which had been straining against the zipper of his jeans since the moment Asami began biting his nipple.

 

Asami was letting him off easy, is what Takaba thought ,when Asami wordlessly moved on to his other nipple to repeat the same pattern of torture. Asami’s hold on his forearms also lessened. He moved his hands down, trying to reach his cock and give himself some form of relief, when Asami stopped completely. This time he grabbed both Takaba’s wrists angling away from his body and over his head, he held onto them with one hand. Now that Asami’s other hand was free, he brought it down to pinch the abused left nipple that he’d  left.  It throbbed, its puffed red and wet appearance an aching sight, and Takaba couldn’t help but moan when Asami pressed the pad of his index finger right over the tip, pressing down hard.

 

His legs kept shifting, and that was when Asami’s knees came between his legs to stop any from of friction from happening. Takaba, tried to push himself down, to get any form of contact other than that on his chest, but Asami wouldn’t touch him.

 

 Asami alternated between the two nipples, sucking one and pinching the other, pressing the red angry tip with the pad of his fingers, then he grabbed and squeezed around Takaba’s right nipple, gathering the flesh towards his mouth and bit down _hard_. Takaba screamed, his sensitized nipple aching and the burn was pleasure that bordered on pain.

 

“Asami! S-stop, no more..shit..stop!”

 

Asami smirked around one nipple, and pressed two fingers inside Takaba’s mouth. Takaba, in his persistent  need for release just sucked on the fingers obediently, when Asami pulled them out, coated with his salvia and rubbed them on the abused nipple.

 

This brought little relief to Takab’s aching nipple, and then none, when Asami , his mouth sucking one of them, dug the tip of his fingernail into the abused flesh of the other one. Takaba bucked, bringing his chest right into Asami’s mouth, whom just sucked harder down on it.

 

“Ahh! Ughn no..going to..AH!”

 

Takaba crumbled down back on the bed. He looked up at Asami, who slowly moved his hands away, shifted his knees away, and kissed Takaba. The flaps of Asami’s open shirt brushed his nipples as the man maneuvered over his body, Takaba hissed. Not only was he going to have trouble wearing anything on his abused nipples, he was going to have trouble peeling off the wet with come, jeans and underwear off his body.


End file.
